


MacGyver Drabbles

by blackrose1002



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Baking, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: The collection of drabbles from tumblr
Relationships: Desiree "Desi" Nguyen/Russ Taylor, Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is where I'll be posting all the drabbles from tumblr (pairing stated in each chapter's summary, but mostly MacDalton).
> 
> Each fic (chapter) takes place in its own universe and the tags listed above will change - I'll be adding some every time I post a fic if necessary :D
> 
> I hope you like them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade).**
> 
> ** MacDalton **
> 
> **Prompt: "Can we stay like this forever?"**

As he felt himself wake up, Jack refused to open his eyes right away. He knew it was time to get up, but he was so warm and so comfortable that he really didn’t feel like moving. Shifting a little, he smiled when he felt something tickle his nose and it was enough for him to open his eyes, his line of sight immediately blocked by a blond mess of soft hair.

Mac was still asleep, his back pressed against Jack’s chest with Jack’s arm securely wrapped around his middle. His breathing was slow and even, but Jack knew it was only a matter of time before it started to change... and sure enough, a few minutes later Mac started stirring. Jack could tell when he woke up, because he stretched a little, pressing himself even more into Jack, and Jack leaned in to kiss the back of his neck.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” he whispered, smiling when Mac yawned - it was adorable.

“Mhmm, good morning,” Mac mumbled, taking Jack’s hand from where it was resting on his stomach and entwining their fingers together. “What time is it?”

“Does it matter?” Jack replied, nuzzling the back of his neck and squeezing Mac’s hand. “I mean, I know we have work, but... can we stay like this forever instead?”

“Not sure what Matty would say about that,” Mac said, the smile audible in his voice. “But I guess five more minutes wouldn’t hurt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade).**
> 
> ** MacDalton **
> 
> **Prompt: "I think you might be my soulmate.”**

It was impossible.

It was something Mac had secretly dreamed about ever since he met Jack, but never let himself believe it could actually be true.

Because it was... impossible.

But recently too many things had happened and even though Mac knew that coincidences were inevitable from the statistical point of view... he refused to believe this could be one.

And if he didn’t take a risk and try to find out now, he never would.

“Jack, wait!”

“What’s up, hoss?” Jack turned around with that gorgeous grin Mac loved more than anything. They were standing on the deck at Mac’s house and Jack was about to go home, but Mac just... he needed to know.

“I know it’s gonna sound crazy,” he started, wringing his fingers. “But I... Jack, I think you might be my soulmate.”

He swallowed hard and his heart dropped when Jack’s eyes widened and he turned as pale as a ghost. “N-no,” Jack stuttered out, taking a small step back. “You can’t be. You’re too good for that, you don’t deserve-”

“Jack,” Mac interjected, stepping closer. “Look, I’m... you can’t tell me you haven’t felt that. That... spark that appears whenever we’re close. That... warmth inside your body.” He took a deep breath and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. “And I got the tattoo. It appeared a few months ago.”

Jack was still silent, staring at Mac like a deer caught in headlights. “Jack, if... if you didn’t get one, just tell me,” Mac said softly. “And then I’ll drop it, I promise.”

Jack exhaled shakily and then slowly took of the leather cuff he was always wearing on his wrist. His hand was trembling, but then he turned his arm to show Mac the inside of his wrist... revealing a small paperclip tattoo. “It’s gotta be you, Mac,” Jack whispered, some of that fear disappearing from his eyes. “I just... I didn’t think I was worthy of you.”

“You’re an idiot,” Mac said, smiling softly and stepping even closer. “You’re more than worthy. You’re more than enough.” Slowly, giving Jack time to pull back, he leaned in and when Jack didn’t move, he pressed their lips together in the sweetest kiss. 

Jack made a small sound in the back of his throat and placed his hands on Mac’s hips, pulling him closer, and Mac smiled against Jack’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

And there, on his right wrist, a small tattoo glistened, reflecting the light from the fire pit.

A tiny cowboy hat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For [BlackVultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures).**
> 
> Yes, this cute piece of agony is for Sammy as a payback for the fic she wrote for me. Have fun, dear.
> 
> ** MacDalton **
> 
> **Prompt: "Can you shut up for once in your life?"**

Mac knew their last mission had been... difficult for Jack. Hard. Personal.

It was never easy to chase someone you trusted, someone you had worked before many times - someone who had decided that throwing away everything they used to believe in and betraying their country was a good idea.

But that was exactly what Mike Anderson had done and when Jack had found out he had made himself quite clear - he would be the one to bring Anderson in, end of discussion.

And that was exactly what he had done. Jack was good at his job, something some people tended to forget about because of Jack’s dorky nature, but those who knew him better knew that it was just smoke screen. Jack was highly skilled and it had taken him barely two days to locate Anderson, kick his ass and get him back to the US. Mac had been with him the whole time, but mostly as company - Jack had tracked Anderson himself.

And now Mac was there as well, sitting on the couch in Jack’s apartment, ready to pick up the pieces once his boyfriend let him. Jack had seemed okay earlier - calm and deadly, but okay - but Mac knew better and he knew that Anderson’s betrayal had hit Jack hard. Right now Jack was sitting next to him, looking at the tv screen where some cooking show was playing, but Mac knew he wasn’t really seeing what was ahead of him - if he was, he definitely would have something to say about the fact that there’s a _cooking show_ playing on _his _tv.

Since Jack was pretty much unresponsive, Mac did exactly what he always did in situations like this - yes, they had been there before - and he started talking. Jack had told him many times that the sound of his voice helped ground him and kept him from spiraling too much, and while Mac had some trouble believing that, he trusted Jack.

So he talked about many things, about Bozer’s latest attempts to get back to his movies, about his shopping adventures with Riley, or about the documentary he had seen a few days ago. Anything, really.

“I know it sounds bizarre, but these little frogs? Man, I’m telling you, you wouldn’t want to meet-”

“God dammit, Mac,” Jack suddenly growled, rubbing his eyes with his hand, and Mac froze, his lips parted. “Can you shut up for once in your life?”

Abruptly, Jack stood up and headed for the fridge while Mac sat completely still, his eyes wide. There was this unpleasant cold feeling spreading through him and he moved his lips a few times, but no words came out. Suddenly every insecurity he had ever had came back to him, because this was exactly what always happened - he was too much, he was too annoying, he got too excited about stupid things, and it always made people mad.

But never Jack. Until now.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Mac whispered, blinking rapidly when his vision started blurring with tears. Jack now had a beer in his hand, but he didn’t come back to the couch, leaning against the kitchen counter instead. “I- I thought-”

Feeling his lower lip tremble, Mac stopped talking, clenching his shaking hands in fists and trying to stifle a sob. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, he always managed to find a way to make people tired of him and even though he had thought that maybe it wouldn’t happen with Jack... it had.

He stood up slowly, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels hot tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m... I’m gonna go,” he whispered, his voice cracking... and it was soon joined by his heart that broke in half when he was almost by the door and Jack still hadn’t said anything.

Sniffling, Mac choked on another sob and opened the door without looking back.

“Goodbye, J-Jack.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For [mymcdanno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/works)**
> 
> ** MacDalton **
> 
> **Prompt: "You love me?" "Of course I do, you dork." **

Groaning, Mac shifted, trying to find a comfortable position to curl up in the awful hospital chair. As far as he could tell Jack was still asleep and while the doctors had told him it would take some time for him to wake up, Mac wished his stubborn boyfriend would hurry up already.

It had been a few hours since the doctor allowed Mac to come into Jack's room to see him after his surgery. The idiot had gotten himself shot during their latest mission, pushing Mac out of the way, and while he wasn't so badly hurt, he still needed a surgery to remove the bullet.

So here Mac was, bored, in pain because of the stupid chair, and worried out of his mind, because serious or not, he wasn't going to relax until Jack woke up.

As if he could read his mind - which was something Mac suspected anyway - Jack stirred a moment later, his eyes fluttering open. He seemed confused, blinking a few times and glancing around, looking a little panicked... until his gaze settled on Mac. "Mac?" he mumbled, his voice hoarse. "Wha' happened? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital," Mac replied softly, reaching out to squeeze Jack's hand. "You got shot."

Jack's eyes widened comically and it was clear he was still affected by the painkillers - and a big dose judging from his behavior. "Really?" he whispered, sounding completely astonished, and Mac couldn't help but smile. "Wait, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," Mac said, rubbing Jack's knuckles with his thumb. "Thanks to you," he added softly, and sighed. As much as he wanted to lecture Jack again about him risking his life for Mac, he knew it was pointless to do so with Jack in his current state. "I love you."

Jack's eyes widened again. "You love me?" he gasped, shock written all over his face, and Mac chuckled. It happened sometimes when Jack was high on painkillers, for a brief moment he forgot about their relationship and all the feelings between them that weren't a secret anymore.

"Of course I do, you dork," Mac murmured softly, laughing quietly when a slow grin spread on Jack's lips. "Now go back to sleep, babe. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"You better be," Jack mumbled in response, and in a matter of seconds he was out like a light again... his fingers tightly wrapped around Mac's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For [CicciTheDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicciTheDreamer/pseuds/CicciTheDreamer)**
> 
> ** MacDalton **
> 
> **Prompt: "I know it's the middle of the night, but can you come over, please?"**

The annoying, loud sound of the phone ringing startled Jack awake and he groaned, rolling on his side. One glance at the clock told him it was just after two in the morning and his chest immediately tightened because a phone ringing at this hour never meant anything good. That worry only intensified when he saw Mac's picture on the screen, the worst case scenarios instantly flashing through his mind. It was one of those rare times when they were spending the night apart and the reason for that was Mac teaching an early seminar at the Phoenix in the morning, and he was being his amazing, usual self, and didn't want to wake Jack up on his day off.

But since he was calling at two in the morning, something was clearly wrong.

"Baby?" Jack asked, answering the phone and already sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"Jack," Mac whispered, and then sniffled which was enough to make Jack jump out of the bed, pulling his jeans in with one hand while holding the phone with the other. "I... I know it’s the middle of the night, but... can you come over?" Another sniffle. "Please?”

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way," Jack immediately said, quickly putting on his boots and grabbing the keys and his gun on his way out of the bedroom. "Are you okay? Are you hurt-"

"I'm... I'm fine, Jack," Mac interjected softly. "I'm safe, just... please, come over?"

With that he hang up and Jack didn't waste time trying to call him again, instead running down to the parking lot and jumping into the GTO. Because of the early hour it took him only about twenty minutes to get to Mac's house, although it felt like hours and Jack was out of the car as soon he pulled in the driveway.

"Mac?" he called out as he bursted through the front door - which was locked and Jack had to use his key. "Baby, where are you?"

He heard shuffling coming from the living room, so he rushed over there, and sure enough, Mac was on the couch, curled up under a blanket. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked, sitting down next to him and taking in Mac's red-rimmed eyes and the dried tears on his cheeks. "What happened?"

"I... I had a nightmare," Mac whispered, shifting closer, and Jack immediately wrapped his arms around him. "You... you were d-dead. I'm sorry, I know it's late, but I... I needed to see you." He curled up as close to Jack as possible, pressing his face into his neck. "I would've come to you, but my truck is being repaired and-"

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Jack murmured, cutting him off and hugging him tightly. "I don't mind, baby. And I'm just fine, yeah? It was just a nightmare."

Mac didn't reply and at first Jack thought he was still too shaken up after whatever cruel image his mind had produced while he was asleep, but then Jack realized that Mac... fell back asleep. Curled up against his chest, Mac's breathing was deep and even, his hands gripping Jack's t-shirt, and Jack couldn't help but smile.

Grabbing the blanket, he wrapped it securely around Mac before shifting enough to stand up, Mac bundled up in his arms. He didn't even stir and Jack quickly made his way to his bedroom, gently putting him on the bed before getting rid of his jeans and joining Mac under the covers.

Mac immediately drifted toward him, snuggling into his side and clinging to him like a koala, and Jack just sighed fondly, kissing the top of his head. His heart had calmed down by now since Mac wasn't in any danger, and he felt himself drifting away listening to Mac's even breathing.

The next time Jack woke up, only for a few seconds, it was to a soft press of Mac's lips on his cheek and a murmured "thank you" in his ear before Mac took off, probably late for the seminar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For [BlackVultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures)**
> 
> ** MacDalton **
> 
> **Prompt: "At this point, you're the only thing keeping me sane."**

"Baby, I'm home!" Jack called out, stepping through the front door, arms full of bags with groceries.

In response he heard a groan coming from the living room and he grinned as he kicked off his boots. Mac had broken his right leg on their previous mission, and while his boyfriend's misery wasn't amusing, Mac being bored out of his mind and whining all the time kind of was.

"How we doin', baby?" Jack asked, walking into the kitchen to set the bags on the counter and looking in the direction of the couch where he had left Mac about an hour ago.

"Just fantastic," Mac snarked from under a blanket, various papers scattered around him on the couch and the coffee table, which meant Mac was probably trying to work on one of his patents. "Having the time of my life over here."

Putting away the frozen stuff, Jack decided to leave the rest of the groceries for later and made his way to Mac. He dropped on the couch next to him, pushing some of the papers away, and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, kissing his temple. "I'm sorry, baby. I know you're bored."

Mac sighed and snuggled into his side. "I hate this so much," he grumbled under his breath. "At this point, you're the only thing keeping me sane."

Smiling, Jack held him closer. "Glad I can help, darlin'," he murmured before glancing around. "How about you take a break from workin' on this? You don't seem to into it anyway and maybe there's something else we could do."

Mac perked up a little. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about we give that brain of yours something else to think about?" Jack said with a wide grin, shifting to press his lips to the side of his neck, nipping lightly on his skin. "Or if I do it right... you won't be thinking at all."

Mac's breathless moan and the way his hands gripped his shoulders was all the answer Jack needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For [BlackVultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures)**
> 
> ** MacDalton **
> 
> **Prompt: "Run."**

Making sure all the bad guys were down, Jack kept his gun raised just in case and followed Mac to a small room in the back of the warehouse where his boyfriend had disappeared to look for a bomb they were supposed to find.

When Jack stepped inside he found Mac kneeling by a large device that was most definitely a bomb which was good... but what was bad was that Mac wasn't moving like he should when he's defusing a bomb, his hands completely still. "Mac, what-"

"Run," Mac said, and he said it so calmly that at first the word and its meaning didn't register in Jack's brain, but then Mac jumped to his feet and lunged in his direction. "Jack, run!"

Now, that got Jack's attention and he waited until Mac was through the door and followed him, both of them running for their lives across the warehouse. Just as they reached the door and bursted outside the bomb went off with a loud bang and Jack only managed to wrap his arms around Mac before the force of the explosion sent them flying in air.

They landed a few feet away from the warehouse, both of them groaning when their bodies collided with the ground. Trying to ignore the ringing in his ears, Jack slowly rolled them until Mac was lying next to him instead of underneath him, and he started running his hands over his body. "You good, Mac?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Mac muttered, his hands examining Jack's body in return. "You?"

"I'm good," Jack groaned, sitting up and looking at the warehouse and the flames. "What the hell was that? Why didn't you get out of there sooner if you knew you wouldn't be able to disarm it?"

"I thought I could, and I was in a trance," Mac said with a sigh. "But you walking in made me realize I couldn't do it." Jack frowned and when he looked at him in confusion, Mac smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Your voice brought me back. Reminded me that failure wasn't an option... because I couldn't let you die."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For mischiellis on tumblr**
> 
> ** MacDalton **
> 
> **Prompt: Christmas market**

“Mac, come on,” Jack whined from the passenger seat. “What the hell are you up to?”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Mac replied, rolling his eyes a little without taking them off the road. “Just like I didn’t tell you when you asked me five minutes ago. And ten minutes ago. And before that.”

Jack made an indignant sound, but didn’t say anything, and Mac had a hard time stifling a laugh. They had been on the road for a while now and Jack had been whining since they left the house - not only was he stuck in the passenger seat which he _hated_, Mac also made him wear a blindfold because he wanted to surprise him. 

Which was why right now Mac was dealing with his pouting boyfriend that was acting like he was five years old.

“I just don’t understand why I have to be blindfolded the entire time,” Jack said after a moment, and he had started that discussion a few times before too. “You could’ve put it on right before we got... wherever you’re takin’ me.”

“No,” Mac replied simply. “I didn’t want you to figure it out and you’re too observant for your own good.”

“Thought that was you,” Jack grumbled. “But fine, I’ll stop.”

“I doubt that,” Mac muttered. “But we’re almost there, I’ll tell you that.”

Jack didn’t reply, but Mac could tell he was relieved they were finally reaching their destination. About ten minutes later Mac drove them into the town he had been researching and he smiled widely when he saw exactly what he was looking for. He managed to find a parking spot and killed the engine before glancing at Jack. 

“Hang on,” he said. “Don’t take the blindfold off, I’ll help you get out of the car.”

Before Jack could protest Mac jumped out of his truck and jogged around, opening the passenger’s door. “Okay, so,” he started, grabbing Jack’s arm and helping him get outside without tripping and crashing down. “Remember how you told me about that Christmas market your mom used to take you and your siblings to? And how you told me all those markets in LA suck because that just doesn’t work in a big city?”

When Jack nodded slowly, Mac grinned and took of his blindfold. Jack opened his mouth, clearly about to say something, but whatever it was it died in his throat when his gaze fell on what was ahead of them. 

The colorful lights reflected in his eyes, wide in surprise, and the Christmas music was playing loudly as people wandered around, checking out various stalls and stands at a Christmas market that looked like a Christmas postcard, save for the snow.

“Mac?” Jack asked slowly. “What-?”

“I did some research,” Mac said softly, grabbing Jack’s hand and leading him toward the market. “And it turned out that this little town usually holds one of the most beautiful Christmas markets in the area. I figured we couldn’t go to the one from your childhood... but I hoped you would like this.”

“I’m... I love it,” Jack murmured, still sounding shocked as he looked around with huge eyes, reminding Mac of a kid excited about Christmas. “It’s... perfect. I mean it.” He turned his gaze to Mac a moment later, something emotional flashing on his face. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Mac murmured back, sliding his arms around his neck. “Merry Christmas.”

Jack smiled softly and leaned in until their lips met. “Merry Christmas, baby.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For [BlackVultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures)**
> 
> **Russ/Desi**
> 
> **Prompt: Cookies**

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_,” Desi swore under her breath, the smell of burning hitting her when she opened the oven. Growling, she took out a tray containing a batch of _slightly_ burned cookies and she set it on the counter maybe a little too violently, cursing again when some of the cookies fall on the floor. 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but one look around the messy kitchen was enough to make her furious all over again.

Desi didn’t bake. She could cook, quite well actually, but baking was always something she kind of hated... but she wanted to do something nice for her fucking boyfriend, especially after he had mentioned how much he loved homemade Christmas cookies. 

“And that’s why being nice to people sucks,” she growled to herself. “It’s so much better to shoot them.” She turned around, planning to grab the bag of flour, but she miscalculated and hit it with her hand instead, sending it tumbling to the floor, the flour everywhere. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she growled, leaning against the counter and yelping when she put her hands in some dough stuck to one of the cabinets. “FUCK!”

“_I’m sorry, I do not understand the command,” _the fridge replied, because of _course_ everything in Russ’s house had to be smart and talking on its own, even a fucking fridge.

“Of course you don’t,” Desi snarled, wondering if she could punch the fridge and get away with it. “You only ever listen to Russ, don’t you? Especially when you sing duets and he calls you sweetheart.”

“_Calling: Russ Taylor,” _the fridge said, and Desi almost choked before racing to the damn thing, tapping at the screen and trying to disconnect the call.

“Desi?” Russ’s confused voice sounded a moment later, and Desi closed her eyes, because of course this was happening. “Are you at my place? Because if you are not, then Jasmine called me on her own and that’s a little too weird even for me.” A pause. “Desi?”

“... yeah, I’m here,” Desi replied after a moment, stifling a sigh. “Hey.”

“Well, hello there,” Russ drawled, the tone of his voice changing instantly. “And to what do I owe a pleasure of not only you calling me, but also being at my house?”

“The fridge called you on its own, it misunderstood me,” Desi muttered, rolling her eyes when Russ laughed.

“Is that so?” he asked, sounded way too amused. “Were you yelling at her again? I told you that’s not the way to get her to like you.” Another chuckle. “I’m glad you’re there, though. I’ll be home in five minutes.”

Desi’s eyes widened as she frantically looked around at the huge mess... pretty much _everywhere_ in the kitchen. “That’s... great,” she said weakly. “See you soon.” 

This time she succeeded in disconnecting the call and she leaned against the counter again, sighing a little. There was no chance for her to clean all of this in time and while she could distract Russ when he came in through the door, drag him away to the bedroom... she would still need to explain all of this later, so it was better to get it out of the way.

After a moment she heard the sound of the front door being open and shut a second later, followed by the sound of footsteps. “Desi? Where are you?”

“Kitchen!” Desi called back, closing her eyes when she heard Russ getting closer. She knew when he reached the kitchen because she heard him inhale sharply, most likely staring at his usually pristine kitchen.

“Oh, sweet lord,” Russ said after a moment, and when Desi opened her eyes she saw him stare, like she suspected... only he was grinning. “What on earth happened here?”

Desi crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to meet his gaze. “I... wanted to surprise you and make cookies,” she muttered. “Didn’t work.”

She heard him walk up closer and a moment later she felt his fingers under her chin, tilting her head until they were looking at each other. “I appreciate the gesture anyway,” Russ said, still grinning. “Especially since you’re a _terrible _baker, so that must’ve been hard for you.” He chuckled, reaching to rub her cheek with his thumb. “You’ve got some flour here. And... is that dough in your _hair_?”

Desi groaned and stared at the ceiling for a moment. “Maybe. I had an issue with your blender.”

“You used my _blender_ to make the dough?” Russ asked incredulously, which was followed by more laughter. He tugged on her ponytail before loosening her hair and running his fingers through it. “That... shouldn’t be this hilarious, especially since I have a feeling I have to buy a new blender.”

Desi just glared at him response, causing Russ to laugh even harder. “Fine. Laugh all you want.”

“No, no, I apologize,” Russ said in that annoying accent that often annoyed and turned Desi on at the same time. His eyes were still glinting in amusement, though, and even though Desi was kind of embarrassed by the whole thing, she could still appreciate how handsome he was. “How about... I bake them with you? Maybe try to teach you?”

“That... could be fun,” Desi allowed, raising one eyebrow at him. “So, where do we start?”

“First rule,” Russ started, putting his hands on her hips, and suddenly Desi had a feeling he was up to something. His lips pressed against her jaw and trailed to her ear while one of his hands slid to the front of her jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down. “You _never _bake fully clothed.”

Desi couldn’t help but chuckle because it was suddenly very obvious where this was going. That didn’t mean she wasn’t on board, though, so she didn’t protest when Russ hoisted her up until she was sitting on the counter. He stepped between her legs, leaving her jeans alone for now and tugging her shirt out of her pants instead. “Sounds interesting,” Desi replied casually, stifling a moan when Russ bit her neck lightly, his beard scratching her skin. “What’s next?”

“Huh?” Russ mumbled, his hands sliding up her back to fiddle with her bra. “Oh, right, baking. Next rule, always have sex first.”

This time Desi laughed loudly, feeling a little silly, but that was something that happened often when she was with Russ. “Why do I have a feeling you’re making it all up?” Russ didn’t reply and started unbuttoning her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders once he was done. “Russ, you’re- oh fuck,” she groaned when Russ nipped on her collarbone, his fingers undoing her bra. “Fine, sex first, baking later.” She gasped when Russ took off the bra and tossed it away, both hands sliding up to cup her breasts. “Are we... here?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Russ mumbled, kissing her neck before pulling back to kiss her on the mouth, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other one stayed on her breast. “We could surely find a surface here that doesn’t require cleaning-”

“_Do you want me to play the cleaning playlist?” _the fridge interjected, making them both jump a little. Russ pulled back and they both stared at each other with wide eyes before he shook his head and slid his hand under Desi’s thighs.

“Bedroom, then,” he said, picking her up and grinning when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started walking out of the kitchen, but he stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. “I love you, dear, but I’m not really in a mood for a threesome-”

“Russ,” Desi said slowly, waiting for him to look at her. “I’m sure your fridge doesn’t need an explanation. And if you want to get laid at all... you’ll stop talking to it and you will take me to your bed _right now_.”

Russ’s eyes widened a little, but then he started walking again, almost tripping over his feet as he carried her down the hall. “Oh, and Russ?” Desi asked when Russ dropped her on the mattress, crawling on top of her. 

“Yeah?” Russ mumbled, one hand sliding down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans. “What is it, darling?”

“We are _never _having a threesome with your fucking fridge.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For erinswolrd on tumblr**
> 
> ** MacDalton **
> 
> **Prompt: Miracle **

As Jack sat on the ground, slumped against some crates, not for the first time in his life the realization dawned on him that he wasn’t getting out of this alive. He had had those kind of thoughts in the past, mostly during his Delta missions or CIA assignments, but every time he had managed to cheat death somehow - and later, after joining DXS... he had always known Mac would have gotten them out of any mess, so there had been no room for those thoughts in his head.

Until now.

Two years since he had left to hunt Tiberius Kovacs, two years since he had left _Mac_ behind... and the others, of course, but leaving his boyfriend had hurt the most. It still hurt every day.

Not much longer, though. Jack was going to die soon anyway.

The gunshot wound to his side throbbed in time with his heartbeat, but Jack didn’t really notice the pain anymore. He had run out of ammo a long time ago and while he had been able to fight with his knife at first he was too tired for that now. He probably wouldn’t be able to take three steps without falling down.

He knew Kovacs and his buddies were getting closer - they had been searching the warehouse for a while now, so it was only the matter of time before they found Jack and finished him off.

But that was okay, Jack wasn’t afraid of dying. He just wished he had managed to get his team out of there, but unfortunately they were still there with him - injured, exhausted, and at peace with their fate, by the looks of it.

He also wished he could have said goodbye to Mac. And Riley.

And that he wasn’t dying on Christmas Eve. But you couldn’t always get what you wanted.

Suddenly a big explosion rocked the warehouse and Jack instinctively curled into himself, even though the explosion clearly happened on the other side of the building. It was odd because he had been _sure_ Kovacs was planning to kill him himself, but... if he had decided to blow him up instead, that was fine.

At least this way Jack didn’t have to see his ugly face before finally kicking the bucket. 

But no, he heard some yelling, people shouting orders. They were coming to finish them off personally, after all.

Any second now. He could hear footsteps approaching them and one look at his team told Jack they knew it too - the end was near.

“They’re here, I found them!” a voice yelled a moment later, and Jack frowned a little. He must have finally lost his damn mind because that voice, it... it sounded like _Mac_, and that just wasn’t possible. Only a second later a dark figure showed up in front of him, frantic hands running over Jack’s body.

Weird way to kill him, but well. To each their own.

“Jack, Jack,” the same voice said, sounding... close to tears, and that was enough to make Jack lift his head and blink a few times, trying to see through the blurry fog. When it cleared, however... Jack just stared because right there, crouching in front of him was _Mac_. 

Dressed in a black tac gear he looked almost like Jack used to when working at the Phoenix, with the exception of all the guns of course. Instead what Jack saw were a few knives, grenades, and other things that he couldn’t find the names for in his head - must have been the blood loss. Mac’s eyes were huge, blue and beautiful... and shining with tears that were also rolling down his cheeks.

“Jack,” he choked out, trembling hands touching Jack’s face... and that wasn’t right. Mac’s hands didn’t _shake_. “You’re okay, you’re going to be just fine.”

“M-Mac?” Jack finally managed to get out the words, whispering them because he couldn’t speak any louder. “You’re... here?”

“I’m here, I promise,” Mac replied, shifting enough to sit on the ground next to Jack, tugging him closer until he slumped against his side. “Medical’s on the way. You’re all going to be okay, you’re safe now.” Jack was pretty sure he felt Mac’s lips against his forehead. “Kovacs is dead. It’s over.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jack mumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing against Mac, smiling weakly when Mac chuckled softly.

It was over, he was going home.

He wasn’t dying today, after all.

A Christmas miracle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For anon on tumblr**
> 
> **MacDalton**
> 
> **Prompt: Fairy lights **

“Are you okay up there?” Mac called out, gripping the huge ladder tightly as Jack stood on the very top. He had a string of lights in one hand and was trying to attach them to the gutter, but he had a trouble reaching it. “Maybe we should just move the ladder to the right? We still have to do it if you want to put the lights all over the roof.”

“I’m good,” Jack gritted out, making a triumphant sound when he managed to hang the lights where he wanted. “We’ll move it in a second, I need to get down and see if it’s even.”

He quickly made his way down before Mac could reply and he bent down to pick up the plug. “Here’s where you come in, baby,” he said, waving the plug around. “I need you to figure out the way to plug this in... along with five more plugs.”

Mac blinked at him. “... five?” he repeated, staring at Jack with wide eyes. “Are we turning the house into the Griswold’s house?”

“Of course not, darlin’,” Jack replied, grinning widely. “We’re making it _better_. Now come on! I need help lugging that huge snowman up on the roof.” He winked. “He’s gonna need to be plugged in too. He even moves!”

“He moves, that’s just great,” Mac muttered, but Jack’s excitement was too adorable for him to get annoyed. “Fine. I’ll grab my tools.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade).**
> 
> ** MacDalton **
> 
> Prompt: Mulled wine

Sighing, Jack made himself comfortable and leaned back on the couch, feeling pleasantly warm and cozy under a blanket. Some of that warmth had to be contributed to the mulled wine he was sipping and his boyfriend curled up against his side.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Mac had clearly had more mulled wine than Jack had and was currently mouthing at the side of his neck, pressing sloppy kisses to his skin. “You smell so amazing,” Mac mumbled, his arm sliding across Jack’s middle. “Why?”

“I don’t know, baby,” Jack replied, chuckling a little. He ignored Mac’s whine of protest when he pushed himself forward to set his mug on the coffee table, but then he leaned back again, allowing Mac to snuggle up to him again. “We’re having this conversation whenever you’re high or tipsy, you should have an answer by now.”

“Mhmm,” Mac hummed in response, nuzzling at Jack’s jaw, his amazing fingers slipping under the hem of Jack’s shirt. “Wanna have sex?”

Jack snorted in surprise, grinning widely. “That’s it, I’m cutting you off,” he murmured, chuckling when he felt Mac pout against his skin. “I think you’ve had too much.”

“I don’t think that,” Mac protested, pressing himself impossibly closer. “In fact we should have more. You know how much I love mulled wine with raspberries.”

“How about I make you a deal?” Jack suggested, wrapping an arm around Mac and grabbing his wrist when Mac attempted to slide his hand into Jack’s sweatpants. “If you don’t have more wine and you sober up a little... maybe I will have sex with you later.”

Mac pulled back to look at him, the flames from the fireplace reflecting in his blue eyes. His pupils were blown, both from alcohol and arousal, and he was so tempting that Jack was barely stopping himself from kissing him senseless. “I guess I could agree to that,” Mac eventually said, sliding his hand up Jack’s chest to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. He grinned slowly. “My stamina _is_ better when I’m sober.”

“See? Everybody wins,” Jack murmured, tugging at Mac until he lied down again, his head resting on Jack’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his temple and grabbed a remote, putting on Die Hard. “Just so you know, if you fall asleep... that’s alright too.”

A moment later Jack heard Mac’s breathing even out and he couldn’t help but grin when Mac started letting out those adorable soft puffs of air, indicating he had drifted off and probably wouldn’t wake up until morning. 

But that was completely fine, Jack was content just holding him as he watched Bruce Willis kick ass... even that meant he would have to carry Mac to the bedroom later.

He was a good boyfriend like that.


End file.
